Long Silky Hair On a Boy is Funny!
by herschism
Summary: When Zim drinks an emotion activation serum, things get seriously effed up! ZADR
1. The most brillant plan in the world

Long Silky Hair... On A Boy is Funny!  
  
A dumb future Zim/Dib romance by   
  
Celestial Star Mali  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Twas another stupid day at High School, when Zim thought of his most ingenious plan yet. Now to bring you up to date, Zim hadn't changed physically, and not much mentally, though he was slighty wiser... slightly being the main word.  
  
Right then, Zim, the vertically challanged, was in History of Medieval Europe, where Mr. Crino was droning on about the Black Plague, which might have actually been useful for him. But Zim wasn't paying attention, he was thinking of his own doomed plan. "To conquer the humans... I must know them! Every stinking bit of their flithy bodies and minds!" Unfortunately, he hadn't lost the habit of talking out loud to himself, so the whole class watched him as he ranted. "I will create a serum that will allow me to think like those monkeys, and I will gather data via my pak, and then I WILL KNOW ALL ABOUT THE HUMANS! MUHAHAHAHA!" Although they were quite more mature now, and had better use of their bladder muscles, some of the more skittish teens wet themselves listening to the crazinness of the laughter.  
  
Mr. Crino glared at Zim, "Detention ZIM! You know that you aren't supposed to talk during class! And Melvin, go get a towel and clean up the mess you made!"  
  
Zim was too busy congratulating himself on this most wonderful plan to notice the teacher's scoldings.  
  
The bell rang and Zim left for Algebra Honors 2B.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dib hated Algebra Honors, the teacher was awful. She would scream at them, and yet would still remain boring. And she knew nothing about math. Oh well, at least he would get some time to get some serious notes on Zim.  
  
Unlike Zim, Dib had undergone a transformation from a geeky kid with a big head, to a lanky, gaunt, geeky kid with long hair and a big head. He was now at the amazingly tall height of 5'5". He weighed an amazing 100 pounds of pure thinness. The biggest change to his appearance though, was the the long hair he had somehow braided down his back, and still yet had the scythe thingie. And mentally, he was a lot more tired. He hardly ever chased after Zim anymore, but every once in a while, he would keep the alien on his toes.  
  
When Zim walked in the room, Dib glared, not conciously, but out of habit. Zim was awfully pleased with himself.  
  
Zim smiled menacingly at Dib, thinking, "He'll never find out... NEVER!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Dib was of course interested. When ever Zim was that pleased... it meant something... bad... Or maybe something weird.  
  
But what ever it was, Dib knew he would stop it...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After school, Zim marched/walked proudly to his home. Gir pounced on him as soon as he entered.  
  
"HI MASTER! MY HEAD WATCHED THE MONKEY INSIDE THE INNER WALLS OF DEMON SCROUGE BUT THAT WAS BORIN SO I ATE THE HEAD OF ICE CREAM MAN!!!!!!!"  
  
"GIR!!!!! Get off of me" Zim growled menacingly. "I have the most ingenious plan ever, and I DO NOT want you to screw it up!"  
  
"Fo sheezy rockin!" Gir ran off to some dingy club or something.  
  
"I have to fix him one of these days... BUT FIRST! TO THE ZIM LAB!" A portal appeared below Zim and swallowed him up into the dark recesses of his underground base.  
  
Zim started typing stuff into the keyboard. "What I will need... Good... Good... A BIT OF HUMAN??? Where am I supposed to get a bit of human?"  
  
His wonderful, sarcastic computer replied, "How... about that obbsessive guy who always follows you home?"  
  
Zim stared blankly.  
  
"The boy with a big head?" The computer nudged.  
  
Zim stared blankly still.  
  
"THE DIB HUMAN!" The computer exploded.  
  
Zim woke up. "I, ZIM, will kidnap the Dib, and then take his skin. Muhahhahah!! I even amaze myself sometimes."  
  
"You amaze me too, master. It comes as a shock anyone could be so dense."  
  
"THANK YOU!" Zim replied.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile, the Dib thing was trying to sneak in Zim's base, while cancelling a date with a girl who actually seemed interested in him. Too bad the Earth had to be saved from a plan that would never work. Oh woe is Dib!  
  
Suddenly, the Lawn Gnomes activated and gave Dib an ultra wedgie*. Then they caged him and brought him down to Zim... 


	2. Dates are fruits

Author's Note:  
  
Boy. It's been a long time since I wrote anything. Oh well. I'm gonna try and actually stick with it. Hopefully I will get lots of reviews. Not to be review steally, but they help me focus. Let's me know what I can do. I like a challenge. I'll shut up with the mushy stuff. Onward toward the story!  
  
And the braid is supposed to be scary. You see the name? I meant that for to be a quote in the story. I don't think Zim would ever have long silky hair, so I put it on Dib. I don't know what I am thinking.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dib screamed, being strapped to an autopsy table was the last thing he wanted to happen. It was a bit ironic really. Zim should have been the one bound onto a big flat table full of metal things.  
  
A shadow was cast over him. A short shadow. With magenta, I mean RED eyes, and a pink dress, I mean uniform.  
  
"ZIM! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE VICE VERSA!"  
  
"I know not of this... vice versa of your speaking, but I must perform a get a skin sample from you. And then I WILL RULE!" Zim ranted.  
  
"A skin sample? How's THAT gonna help you take over humanity?" Dib asked in irritation.  
  
"Your questions are not of use to me. BEWARE!" Zim took out an evil looking knife and sliced a little bit of Dib's arm off. He picked up the bit of skin up with tongs and placed them in a little ziploc baggy.  
  
Dib blinked. His arm hurt, but nothing else. He wriggled out of the binds and walked out. Next, he ran up to the above of the base. What ever it was... it probably wouldn't work. So Dib might as well run fast and hope he was on time for his date.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Zim was pleased. He had found a skin sample. He typed in some stuffs, and placed the skin inside a little thingie for it. WHAT? Good vocabulary? Go to some OTHER story.  
  
The computer handed a thin glass vial to Zim, who promptly drank it. And then all went black and spookyish.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dib was sitting under the tree with Amara. She had giggled when she saw him race up red faced and puffing to meet her. At first, Dib felt humiliated, but when he looked into Amara's deep brown eyes, he saw not haughtiness or vainity, but a happiness deep within. This spread to him, and he grinned. But then Amara's eyes flicked over him, and lost their shine.  
  
"What happened to your arm?" she grabbed his arm tenderly and held it as if it were a sick child. "Did you do it yourself? Why?"  
  
Dib tried yanking his arm out of her grasp and failed. "I was at Zim's house, you know the green kid, and he cut me because he wanted a skin sample."  
  
Amara tilted her thickly bespectled head, "Is he some kind of scientist or something? Is that what he wants to be?"  
  
Dib shrugged, he had learned long ago telling people Zim was an alien invader bent to destroy the world was useless, "I guess you could say that."  
  
Amara accepted the reply and gave Dib a sandwich. "You probably are hungry, I made these for us."  
  
Surprised, Dib took the sandwich. "Thanks. You know, you're not like the other kids, you're nice. I enjoy that in a person."  
  
"You're not like other kids either Dib. It's cool that you are different." Amara took a bite and then swallowed it. "It would have been boring to date some jock head who didn't care how I feel. But you, you're different, and that means you will understand what we both need." Amara leaned her head onto Dib's chest. "I'm glad you took me out."  
  
"I am too." Was the only sentence Dib could squeak out. Was this really happening to him? This cute girl, leaning her head on him, liked him! It was a dream come true! If only it would work out. Dib felt like he was betraying something, but couldn't think of anything.  
  
  
  
An hour later, Dib walked Amara home. He found out that she liked animals, writing, and communing with nature. She was a normal girl. Dib was refreshed by her happiness, and felt as if he was floating. This girl was normal! A break from the creepy, the strange, and the preternatural. Nothing could be better!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	3. Not a funny chapter

Author's Note:  
  
Wow! A chapter three. This might see an ending. If lucky. Thankee for all the good reviews. And the critical ones as well. I'll try explaining more stuffs. Christmas was really fun. I got a black light. And fifty-two bucks. And a Lazy Lane CD. You must listen to Lazy Lane. It's like the greatest band I've ever heard. Now onto the magic!  
  
This chapter is a little short. Sorry. ;.;  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dib walked along almost skipping on the sidewalk. A girl liked him! Oh, he had been waiting for five long years for a girl to even notice him. There was a nagging feeling in him still, asking if she was the one and asking whom he was betraying. He pushed it to the back of his mind. It didn't matter right now.   
  
Due to his bliss, he was a bit dazed and so he passed his home and headed into a more... unsavory place in the city.   
  
He never noticed the two dark shadows behind him when they grabbed him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dib awoke in an alleyway, filled with garbage, rats, and other flithy things. When his vision cleared he saw two men standing over him. One man had stringy mullet and the other looked like grease was poured on his short hair.  
  
"This kid is too skinny!" Grease bucket complained. "He won't be good!"  
  
Good? What the hell was going on?  
  
"But he's the right age. And who cares as long as he dies? If the kid is fat, there's less chance he dies and then there's a whole nother problem! We don't need witnesses!" Mullet snapped.  
  
Dib was confused. He was still a little woozy. But everything became clear to him when Grease Bucket's flithy paws went straight for between his legs.  
  
Dib kicked Grease Bucket in the shin and ran. He tripped and scraped his knee but didn't stop. Mullet pounced on him.   
  
"Let me go you fuck heads!" Dib screamed. He wriggled out of Mullet's grasp and then stopped.  
  
Mullet let go of Dib. Grease Bucket looked up. A tramp's baby ceased it's crying.  
  
A dark spider shaped shadow was cast over them.   
  
Mullet and Grease Bucket fled.  
  
Dib stared at the shadow, and then realized what it was. "Zim? You saved me?"  
  
Zim's legs retracted into his PAK. He turned to face Dib, revealing eyes without shine.  
  
"Zim?" 


	4. I suck I can't make funniness

Author's Note: Whee! Another chapter up! I like it when I write good chapters. Sorry last one was so short. I have nothing much else to say. I'll try making this chapter extra funny for you guys.  
  
Never mind. It won't be that funny. I am not good at making funny stories.  
  
I realized something in writing this chapter... it's hard to make things funny. Think of it as a situational comedy or something. ;.;  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"...Zim?"  
  
Dib was weirded out. First off, Zim wasn't wearing his disguise. Secondly, his eyes were blank and dull instead of cunning and shiny. Third, Zim was wearing this weird outfit. He was wearing a bunch of belts. Seriously. That was the outfit. Just lots of straps. There was a knife attached to a belt near his waist. He still had the gloves and boots, Dib was grateful just for a bit of his old outfit. It made things more familiar.  
  
Zim started slinking toward Dib like a cat, slow but graceful and sure. "Wormbaby... have you realized that you'll never beat me?"  
  
Dib noticed that his back was to a wall and he was trapped. "Zim, what the hell are you doing?" Zim just kept coming toward him.  
  
"You're weak Dib-Human. And that's why I always come out on top." Zim was so close to Dib, Dib could hear his many hearts beat.  
  
And then Zim did something Dib never expected. His mouth slid over Dib's and started to tongue him.  
  
Dib was in a serious moral dilemia. (A/N: I CAN'T SPELL!) Kiss the alien, or push him away? Dib compromised and didn't do anything.  
  
Zim drew back surprised. "Dib, you're supposed to be doing this back. Or is the amazing company of Zim not good enough for you?" Dib's eyes widened when Zim's hands started fondling his jewels.  
  
That was enough to cause Dib to push Zim away on to the floor. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING ZIM???"  
  
Zim landed on his head, and laid still for a second. Then his eyes opened, and his eyes were shiny, bright, and angry. "DIB HUMAN! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?"  
  
"WHAT HAVE I DONE? You just molested me!" Dib snapped.  
  
"Molested? Tell me of this molestation!"  
  
Dib shook his head. This couldn't be real. "I don't know what happened to you Zim to make you that perverted, but there is lots of whores that dig that shit."  
  
Zim blinked, and Dib realized that he didn't understand anything that he said.  
  
"You were acting REALLY freaky Zim"  
  
Zim glared at Dib angrily. "I, Zim, is not freaky, but a perfectly normal wormbaby."  
  
There was a screw loose somewhere, and it wasn't Dib's. Suddenly, Dib realized he had nothing to say. It was all too much. "See ya Zim. We'll have a real battle sometime soon"  
  
His balloon deflated, Dib went home. The most horrible thing about what happened with Zim, was that it felt GOOD.  
  
If it only had be Amara doing that... But still, one tiny part of him liked what Zim was doing. And wanted it again. From Zim, not Amara.  
  
Dib ignored the darkness inside of him and went inside his house. Gaz was watching TV, figures. He sat down next to her, earning a glare. "What do you want? Me to listen to your stupid plans on how to stop Zim and his horrible rodents of doom?"  
  
Gaz went back to watching TV when he didn't respond. An hour later, she shook with rage and picked him up by his shirt. "What the hell is the matter with you?  
  
When he remained silent, Gaz threw him to the floor. "Fine, don't tell me, but tommorrow at school, I'll say that you and Zim are screwing each other."  
  
Dib grabbed Gaz suddenly, his anger at himself flaring out like explosion of fire. He reached out for Gaz's neck, but she caught his arm in mid grab and threw him down. Boy. Dib's a wuss ain't he?   
  
"I know you Dib, and you aren't acting freaky. There's something wrong with that. You have the ability to speak or get your brains plowed out, which is it?" Gaz's aura of evil seemed to be getting bigger than it was as elementary school.   
  
He swallowed. "Something happened, nothing important."  
  
Gaz looked down on him. "It better damn well be nothing."  
  
"It is." 


	5. Ooh, Plot! Aren't we amazed?

Author's Note: I'm actually writing another chapter. I have seen all the episodes of Invader Zim ever completed. I am glad and sad. But I must continue and write for all you peoples!   
  
Has anyone besides me noticed all the ZaDR hints in Season 2? Some of Zim's comments are very disturbing. And Dib on Zim picture! My mind is fouled now!  
  
Oh, and there won't be any updates till a week or two. Sorry. ;.;  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Zim's head hurt. He didn't remember anything. One minute he was in his base, and the other the Dib Human was yelling at him over something... probably Dib-Like. Oh, how stupid that Dib was. But that didn't matter at the moment. How did he get here? And what the hell was he wearing?   
  
A mirror reflected Zim, whom immediately started posing and making what he thought to be sexy faces. "Oh Zim, there is nothing as good looking as you in the universe..." Where did this outfit come from? Oh well. There were more important things to do.  
  
Zim fell over... he suddenly didn't feel good at all... and just a moment ago... he was feeling better than he had ever been even on Irk... What was different about this time?   
  
Shouts of "THE POTION!!" rang throughout the alleyways and flithy roads of the district.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dib stared at the wall in his room. What the hell was going on? He liked both Amara and (shudder) Zim... Only he hadn't realized Zim... Amara was PERFECT! But Zim excited him in ways Amara could never.   
  
He got up. Did it count if you were gay if you were in love with an alien? He never felt this way toward another human... Did that make him some sort of Xenophilac?  
  
And the way Zim was dressed... Dib could imagine playing with Zim... but living with him was too much...  
  
GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF DIB! You don't love Zim. Amara is the one for you. She's smart, pretty, and NORMAL!!!  
  
But why did I get in this buisness of paranormal shit if I didn't like it? Normal can't be the one for me!  
  
Oh yes she is... Think of it. A house, kids, a family... Happiness guaranteed!  
  
But I'm different! That could never be it for me. A domestic life is just not what I want! I WANT ZIM! He's uncontrollable, unpredictable, and EXCITING!  
  
Why did you stop chasing him so much...? If you loved him in truth, you would have continued on like that... You need a regular life Dib... I know it.  
  
Dib screamed... He was crazy... He just realized it at that moment. Normal people do not have arguements with themselves... But he wasn't going to love Zim. He was going to keep on going out with Amara, no matter how boring she was!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Zim was in his base, twitching, back in his regular clothes. "Computer, I NEED MORE OF THE STUFF I MADE!"  
  
"Master, you were acting pretty weird when you took that stuff..." Computer began.  
  
"SHUT UP! ZIM NEEDS MORE!" Zim curled up. "THE PAIN!!!"  
  
Computer sighed, "Yes, Master"  
  
A test tube containing the solution fell from the ceiling into Zim's hand. He popped the cork out and unceremoniously glugged it down...  
  
The eyes of the stupid alien dulled down into nothing. 


	6. I've written a Chapter 6 I think this st...

Author's Note: Wheee... I'm not feeling very creative. Man, I was feeling awful this week. I was all hurty and painy and me organs were TWISTING INTO LITTLE PRETZELS OF DOOM and shit like that. So I am back, and I hope this chapter will amuse you all.  
  
Updates will be once every one-two weeks. Sorry, but school is evil.  
  
Oh yeah, draw fanart, I'll put it up so you guyes can see it or something!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Skool Bell rang, signaling to the kids to go to second period. Dib noticed that Zim wasn't in school today, and he missed him... No, he didn't. He was insane. Insane people don't love. They are fools. So Dib was foolish.  
  
Mrs. Wantano moved up and down the rows of desks, peering over at the children's slave work. "DIB! Where's your work? YOU GET AN F. "  
  
"...I don't care, you big old bag of pus and hate." Dib said apathetically. Now he really was a fool.  
  
"GO TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE YOU LITTLE FUCK!" yelled Mrs. Wantano, and then shut up. The whole class started doing the oooooh thing, you know the one.  
  
"Fine, you witch." Dib stood up and left the room, followed by cheers and applause.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After school in detention, he wondered where Zim was? Why had he acted so strange? And why did he kiss him? His first kiss, by his alien nemisis... It didn't work out. And what Zim did... Memories of the humiliating act Zim had performed. Why did it have to be him to do such a thing? It was disgusting. But so... Dib shook his head. He wasn't turned on by the MALE alien.  
  
You're in denial Dib... Poor you...  
  
I'm not in denial. I'm perfectly fine!  
  
Then why aren't you happy? Is there something else that you won't admit?  
  
Happiness is just a fairy tale.  
  
No, it's not, it's within your grasp... His heart will be mine.  
  
His heart?  
  
It's what you've always wanted from the get go isn't it? To place that luscious green alien on an autopsy table, to run your scapel gently across his green skin... To cause PAIN. To give PAIN. To TAKE PAIN. Isn't that what you've always wanted?  
  
You're sick.  
  
Ah... That might be, but I'm part of you. The deep dark part of you that knows what you want. The part filled with a tainted heart, one that's full of love. And hate. You hate yourself. You always will until you accept me.  
  
You're not a part of me. I'm insane. You're just a voice.  
  
But I'm a voice from your mind. YOUR MIND. I'm the part of you that sees the truth. Without me, you'd be just like those moronic kids from your classes. You're better than them... I made you better.  
  
No you didn't. I was never better. I was worse...  
  
Your stereotypical mind makes me laugh. Nothing is as great as being different. It's a matter of how you use your differences.  
  
It's better to be the same.  
  
Is it good to be homophobic? Is it good to be xenophobic? Is it good to be prejudiced? You're getting worse than some of the children. You are smart, but you want to hate people who are different. Only you can't. Because you're different.  
  
I hate you.  
  
Ah. Finally you are beginning to make sense. Hate is the first part of learning to accept. This battle will hurt you more than me, Dib. Remember that.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dib looked at the clock. Surely it was time to go. He couldn't stay in this school building any longer. It was choking him. He didn't care anymore about school. He stood up, and walked out.  
  
He looked at the foliage. It was dying off. The first signs of winter coming. The rain started falling. He loved the rain. It was safety. From Zim, the world, the hate he felt.  
  
He walked under a gazebo in the park, and sat down, thinking. When he looked up, he saw one thing.   
  
Zim was wearing his disguise this time, and he was dressed in something better than last outfit, but not by much. Black leather pants, tight, a black vest clinging to his skinny green chest, and fishnet covered it. He had an umbrella with him, which he threw at Dib. But his disguised eyes were just as blank as they were without them.  
  
"Dib-Monkey, come here" He grabbed Dib and pulled the big head boy close to him. Standing on his tiptoes, he whispered, "You're mine, don't forget it" and kissed him.  
  
This time Dib didn't resist, and went with it. Tongues probing into each others mouth, Dib felt bliss. If only it were true. This wasn't Zim, he knew that. Something happened to him. But he didn't care. He started to reach down between Zim's legs when he saw the horror filled brown eyes of Amara. 


	7. Where did I Go Wrong?

Author's Note: Another chapter, another review, hopefully.  
  
Dib needs some SERIOUS mental help. What happened to this story? It went from a romantic comedy to a romantic one sided horror. Or angst. I dunno. But it's strange.  
  
Man. I need to think out plot more. Sorry for being all depressing and scary and stuff. I wish I could make it funny.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dib pushed Zim off of him. "Amara!"   
  
Amara gave one sad look at Dib. "I'm sorry" She ran off, hiding her face in her hands.  
  
"WAIT!" Dib started to run off, but then, he realized that Zim had fallen down. "Zim? Are you alright?"  
  
Little moany noises escaped Zim's mouth. Dib issued a sigh of relief. Zim would be okay. Then suddenly he couldn't breathe.  
  
"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE DIB-HUMAN?" Zim's fingers were closed around Dib's neck. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?"  
  
"NOKIN!" Dib choked out. "I cnt brefe!" The claws on the alien's fingers loosened their grip.  
  
"What did you do, DIB-BUH?" Zim's words heavily accented the B in Dib's name.  
  
"I didn't do anything! You did it to me!" Dib accused.  
  
"How very Dibbish of you to say s-" Zim fell down shaking.  
  
"ZIM?" Dib grabbed Zim. "Are you okay?"  
  
"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Zim's hand whapped Dib so hard it left a mark. Zim's eyes widened when he saw Dib's eyes reponse. It wasn't anger... it was pleasure. Zim did not understand this. It scared him slightly. Not very much, mind you, he was ZIM. And Zim was not scared of earth monkeys. But what had gone through Dib's eyes was not human, it was more primitive than that. And Zim knew that was dangerous.  
  
"Geeze, Zim, I was just trying to help you." Rubbing his cheek, Dib stood up. "Next time I'll just leave you on the ground to rot."  
  
Zim glared at him, but then the shaking started to happen again. "DIB HUMAN! If you truly want to help me, take me to my base."  
  
Dib stared at Zim. "Why would I do that?"  
  
"I will conduct horrors upon your flithy head that you could never imagine."  
  
"You have no idea what I fear Zim, and it's not you." Dib's stare turned cold as ice. "Why have you been acting strange lately? AND DON'T DENY IT. You're at my mercy right now."  
  
Growls uncurled from Zim's alien throat. "If you must know DIB, I've been taking a potion to... experience... human... feelings. Unfortunately, I, the amazing ZIM, do not remember any of what has happened during the two experiences I've taken the drink with. But you could never understand DIB. I need that drink."  
  
"You've been acting strange Zim. You are a moron for not realizing that. Would you have been shaking if you HADN'T taken that stupid drink? WOULD YOU?"  
  
"WHY SHOULD YOU CARE DIB? WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH ZIM?" Zim hissed.  
  
"All of you. You see Zim. You don't get it. You're stupid, egotistical, dangerous, dumb, a meglomaniac, schizophrenic extraterrestrial. And most people would hate that." Dib said, his hazel eyes taking on the unevolved look again, unnerving Zim.   
  
"What are you doing DIB?" Zim started to back up but tripped. The Dib he knew wouldn't be stalling at this chance to catch him. Or be looking at him like he was food instead of a way to prove his sanity. The Dib he knew would be attacking him and dragging him off to the puffy eyeballs or whatever they called themselves. The Dib he knew would not be so confident. The Dib was never truly confident. Not since the beginning. There was always doubt inside of him, but this time, there was nothing. A big void in the middle of nowhere.  
  
"But Zim... there's a spark in you. No one else has it. Just you. It's a bit... frightening... but mostly something else. I feel something for you Zim that isn't hate, though that is in there. It's what made me follow you, take notes on you, stare at you, imagine you. And there's another part of me. That's the part of me that wants me to kill you. And I want to enjoy myself while I kill you. I want to have you feel pleasure and pain while I do it. I want you to scream my name. I love you Zim."  
  
Zim's eyes widened, showing exactly what Dib wanted, fear. 


	8. The Voices Gain Power

Author's Note: I'm feeling a bit depressed, so I must write. That's why the other chapters went from funny to not. It's easier for me to write about how I'm feeling, and now I'm not feeling so good.  
  
So, no more funniness unless I feel like it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Backing up, Zim was sputtering out anything to have Dib stop. But then, he gave up. Dib was out of reach now. THAT WAS NOT DIB. Dib was gone. Something else was controlling him. A feral beast. Someone else entirely. There was something seriously wrong with Dib. And he had to find out what.  
  
But first, he had to escape. And then find out who could help him. Zim tried to remember. What was a weakness of humans... He learned this last year. It was something about Dib's gender... ACK!  
  
Dib was right in front of Zim, looking like a cat about to pounce upon his dinner. Zim, desperate kicked him, and in the right place too.  
  
Dib fell over, clutching his privates, while Zim ran.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nothing was making sense anymore. Dib was doing something. And this something was triggering a hormone in his Irken body. His PAK had sensed it, but could not recongize it. It was most likely dangerous, and to be avoided.  
  
As he ran and thought about where he could go, his skin felt the burning sensation of rain. The most obvious place to go of course was his home, but that's what Dib would be expecting.  
  
Then he saw a familar face. One that he knew that might possibly work. The droopy lids of hazel eyes stared back at him, purple hair curling up.  
  
"Gaz-Human!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dib still had enough of himself to stop. His head, crammed so full of thoughts. That voice which wanted Zim, had become less like him. More female, more evil, more twisted. But he knew this was part of himself. He'd given it a feminine voice because it suited her. And there was a homely voice. One who wanted nothing to do with the paranormal. One that wanted only normalness. The last one was his own. But it had no power among the others. All they cared about was their own desires.   
  
Why did this have to happen to him? There had to be some way to make them shut up? He looked up at the rainy sky. Zim would be in pain. The female voice gained power at the thought.  
  
Dib, you know you want him. Human you may be, but what has your race done for you?  
  
Don't listen to her. She's twisted. The thing she calls a heart is a spiderweb of twisted lies.  
  
Shut up! Shut up!  
  
Submit to your desires. I know you want him. That pain he gave when he kicked you... you loved it. You couldn't move after it, but you loved it anyway.  
  
I did not!  
  
Why did you screw this all up, Dib? Why? You could have had a happy life with Amara. You had to kiss that ALIEN. He's evil. He hates you.  
  
If he hated you so much, why did he kiss you?  
  
GET OUT OF MY HEAD!  
  
Everything was burning. Burning. Dib knew that he had to get them to leave. Only he didn't know how. And then he saw the knife. What if he could cut them out? Get rid of his furies? Get rid of THEM. Possibly get rid of Zim.  
  
Don't Dib. You'll hurt yourself. Down-to-Earth said.  
  
But the female voice just laughed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Zim realized his pain when he stopped gawking at Gaz. "Dib-sister, the Dib has gone completely insane. I require your assaisstance to stop him."  
  
There was silence for a minute and then she replied. "I know. He attacked me yesterday. Stupid. And he's been quiet. Too quiet. What exactly has he been doing?"  
  
"He said the biggest lie in all of the world. 'I love you'" Zim shuddered at the memory.  
  
Gaz's aloof manner turned colder. "Get out of my way, ZIM." 


	9. Mario and Nine Inch Nails Together is Re...

Author's Note: Twenty reviews in all. That's the most I've EVER had. And this story is so fun to write! I'm so... happy? Meh. Oh well. TO PLOT!  
  
Could someone tell me the link to listen to the remixed version of Mario mentioned in this chapter? It's so fucking great. It makes me giggle with evil.  
  
Also, I included a bit of humor in this chapter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gaz walked down the lane. Unlike Zim, she had an idea of what was going on in Dib's horribly oversized head. She knew Dib better than anyone, and he was not the most stable of characters. She knew everything about him. And everything about Zim. She had to know about Zim to know her brother.   
  
If Dib had told Zim he loved him, something must have broken down his defenses earlier. She firsted noticed him acting differently when he tried to attack her for threatening to slander about him loving Zim. This meant that Dib did love Zim, and something triggered this in his brain. Oh, he'd always had loved Zim, but it was hidden under layers after layers of hate and disgust.  
  
Love and hate were so close together. Circling around him like vultures. And Dib was pretty fragile. Once a bit of the layer broke, the rest would unearth. As well as some other emotions and voices.  
  
She would save her brother. The blood loyalty was in her veins, she did not like Dib, but if he wasn't there, Membrane was sure to notice eventually if he didn't show up. And the last thing she needed was her stupid father worried about Dib.  
  
And plus, they needed each other. Dib was the only family she had. If he died, she'd be all alone, with no one to fight off the monsters that haunted the night.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He was cold, wet, and angry. Blood ran down his arm, pain making him more alert. His braid was down, leaving wet trails of water slidding down him. Dib could not stand this. These voices! They had to go away!   
  
Mr. Normal had slid away at the first brush of the knife, but Feminine was still there. Laughing her horrible laugh. Why didn't she go away?  
  
The knife went deeper into skin. Blood flowed down his arm, making a small pool on the ground.  
  
You really think you can get rid of me? Such a fool. I'm part of you Dib. And to destroy me, you'll have to destroy yourself.  
  
Anything to get you to shut up! I can't take this anymore!  
  
You want to fuck him like an animal. Don't deny it!  
  
Why the hell are you quoting Nine Inch Nails?  
  
To confuse you stupid. Now, I will replay the song Closer with Mario remixed in it in your head over and over and over again to weaken you!  
  
...That's just stupid.  
  
I know, and that's why you're going to listen to me. Stop cutting yourself you moron. You can't stand to listen to a good band be tainted with Nintendo's soul bending essence.  
  
You're really, really sick.  
  
I know I am. You know you wuv it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Zim didn't know what Gaz was going to do, but he knew enough about the Dib-Sister that it would do no good to talk to her anymore. He had to prepare for GAH! The pain... The twitching... He needed that potion again. And didn't care what it would cost him. 


	10. Revelations, It's Almost the End

Author's Note: Woooo! Time for another chapter. I have no idea where the story is leading. I should plot out things more now. But anyway, here the chapter is!  
  
http://douglas.min.net/nin-mario.mp3  
  
That's the only copy of the Closer (Super Mario Remix) that I could find. Enjoy. *giggles evilly*  
  
Dear god, that remix is so evil. It's got NINTENDO IN IT!  
  
And I'd like to thank Maniacal Dragon for helping with Gaz.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gaz walked up to her wet brother... His eyes were frantic, seeing everything but the world. Blind to the things that mattered. Zim was such a moron. Dib was such a moron. They were perfect for each other, but they couldn't see it. They pulled out their eyes, plugged their ears, cut off their tongue, numbed their fingers... and she couldn't find a romantic horror like way to say blocked up their noses. But still, they pretended that the feelings didn't exist. Liars. The lot of them. LIARS. Nothing bugged her worse than lies.   
  
They'd be together. But first, Dib needed to accept himself. Those voices were not the onset of madness. They were the onset of his feelings coming back. Too long had he been cold inside. ...But what had triggered it? Zim never would touch a human willingly. But when Zim was talking... he had this strange shake to him. Like someone in rehab because of a crack addiction.  
  
She watched her brother for a moment, he was talking to specters, ghosts in front of him that only he could see. The blood on his arms were flowing openly... Way too dangerous. He needed medical attention quickly. But first... she had to bring back the true Dib.  
  
The slap was quick, hard, and painful. Dib made a noise as the slap brought him back to the real world. "GAZ! Why did you do that?"   
  
"Listen to me. You're a moron. You love Zim. Don't deny it. You're going insane! You're talking to VOICE in your BIG HEAD. Listen to them. And then control them. It's not THAT hard."  
  
"Gaz, I don't love Zim. And what do you mean, 'control them?' I can't! I have to get rid of them!" Dib started to reach for the knife when Gaz's stare stopped him.  
  
"Go... Show Zim what you feel. NOW DIB. Don't even think of mutilating yourself. And plus, if you do this right..." Gaz smirked. "You might get Zim on the autopsy table."  
  
Dib blinked. She was right. This was his body... His mind... His soul. HE HAD A RIGHT TO DO WHAT HE WANTED.   
  
Gaz turned, and seemed to dissappear into the grey rain.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Zim was in his base. "COMPUTER! GET ME ANOTHER SAMPLE OF THE SERUM!"  
  
"Master, I'm afraid I must decline. I've determined, too much of the serum would poison and destroy your immune system if another dose is taken."  
  
The magenta eyes of the defective Invader twitched. "You dare to disobey ZIM? COMPUTER, I NEED THIS!"  
  
Computer did the only thing he could. He may not have liked Zim, but it was in his programming to protect him from danger. And after researching that serum, he could say it was definiately not safe.  
  
Tubes wrapped around Zim, stopping him from even thinking of getting out. "COMPUTER! RELEASE ME!"  
  
"No" Was the computer's answer.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dib stood infront of Zim's house. There had to be a way to show what he felt.   
  
And he would find a way.  
  
Because if he didn't... the voices would eat him alive. 


	11. We should all chop off our arms

Author's Note: So many reviews! Well, for me anyway. But still, I'm gettin' good reviews. Except for one or two that didn't make any sense. Oh yeah. In case you all are wondering, I won't be putting in a lemon scene because of the very good reason I CANNOT. See? Don't that make you feel all happy inside?  
  
I still have hardly any idea where this story is going other than it's going to end soon.  
  
Thankee to ye all.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dib's hair was falling into his face, damn, it was annoying... and hard to take care of... Maybe he should surprise Zim... by appearing as he did when he was young and stupid... Plus, back then, it didn't snag on trees.  
  
Ms. Feminine got bored of Dib's procrastination. Go inside the fucking house already.  
  
No, if I'm going to rape Zim, I have to do it in style.  
  
...Fine. Go and cut your ridiculously long hair. Long Silky Hair on a Boy is Funny anyway. (A/N: GO ME!)  
  
Dib started to reach into his pocket when he saw his arm... It was a mangled mess... Why wasn't it hurting? Or maybe it had gone numb... But... he needed some serious medical attention right away... NOW.  
  
What the hell are you doing Dib? Go inside to Zim's house!  
  
Not with this arm I'm not. It's only be a matter of time before I collapse.  
  
Damn you Dib.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There was a deep fire in Zim's nerves. He NEEDED THAT SERUM. It was all he needed... To try to distract himself from the throbbing pain, he closed his eyes and had his PAK read the hormones in his body...  
  
Sonaists: 20% ...That was fine.  
  
Irniase: 5% He was going to have to stop eating so many fun dip sticks.  
  
Ranosan: 15% That was becoming low... strange, he didn't feel the fatigue usually associated with lack of Ranosan.  
  
Unknown: 60% That was NOT good. His PAK did not know what this hormone was, a quickly growing higher one. And that could only mean trouble. But... as the hormone increased itself and it's potency... He felt better... But it was harder to think. Did the serum activate this hormone? No, it created a similar affect... but this one showed no signs of the pain that was starting to diminish.  
  
If it wasn't created by the serum, what caused it? Zim closed his eyes, but couldn't think. Images of the Dib kept popping in his head. Stupid human... Luscious human... Zim shook his head. What were these... FEELINGS doing? They were intense. Much more intense than the annoyance he felt at the Dib usually.  
  
The Dib pictures started to become... different. Mostly images of Dib in the locker room at school. And that one time when he tried attacking Dib at night... Boy, was he sorry. And now that image was back. Only this time... he didn't feel the disgust... he felt.... He couldn't explain it in flithy HUMAN words.  
  
What did all this mean? This FEELING was sure to ruin the mission. Since Dib was the center of it... He must capture the Dib.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dib stared groggily at the ceiling. The doctors had drugged him up so much, he barely had a sense of where he was. Even feminine shut up when the medicine was injected.  
  
He closed his eyes, as the doctors sewed up his arms. 


	12. I just screwed up the story by adding so...

Author's Note: My neck hurts. My eyes are tired. So, it's a perfect time to write!  
  
I love the new Heart Shaped Radio.   
  
Thank you all for reviewing. Maybe, when I finish it, I'll thank every person who gave me a legiable review... Or probably not. Me head is throbbing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Zim tried to rid himself of feelings, like he learned in training. Irkens had no use for the hot passion of romance, and only needed the cold anger and blankness to destroy the planet. But he could not. Suddenly, the idea of putting an entire race to extinction or slavery seemed... wrong. But how could it be? Irkens were superior, weren't they?   
  
His blood was 80% of that unknown chemical. It shouldn't be there... Dib! That stupid DIB! Next his face shows up... Zim would... Stroke that pale face. NO! Zim is Irken! Irkens feel NOTHING.  
  
Zim's gloved claws tore at the cables restraining him. He had to see the Dib, NOW. Surely the Dib would come! To spy on him... If only he hadn't been detaching himself away from Zim lately. Thinking of this, Zim felt... like nothing would ever be right again. Zim shook himself awake. ZIM WAS GREAT. NOTHING COULD STOP HIM.  
  
Except maybe that delicious Dib.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dib was walking home, the drugs were rapidly wearing off, and his arm was throbbing. Dib knew he had to see Zim now. No more excuses. ...Maybe he should cut his hair. It WAS awfully annoying. Stopping by a garbage can, Dib took out a swiss army knife, switched it to scissors, and started cutting. No, not his arm sillies, but that ridiculous mullet like thing he had.  
  
Can we go noooowww? Feminine whined. You are such a little pussy, Dib. Just go to Zim's house.  
  
No... I want to have him remember everything we've done together in the past. And one of the things he used to ridicule me about was my hair.... He still does.  
  
Half an hour later, Dib's hair looked exactly as it did when he was 13... except the scythe. That scythe is magic and cannot be cut for any reason.  
  
Now, FUCKING GO TO ZIM'S HOUSE. YOU LITTLE SHIT, JUST GO.  
  
Fine you bitch.   
  
You say that when I'm manipulating the very way you think, just wait till you reach Zim.  
  
Dib shook his now much lighter head. He turned directions, since Zim's home was in the opposite direction, and began to plan out the assault of the base.  
  
First he would...  
  
The silky twisted voice of Feminine spoke up.  
  
Walk in the front door. Go down to the base. And confront Zim. That's it you moron.  
  
Suddenly, Feminine took over Dib's body and headed down into the neon green house.  
  
What the hell are you doing?  
  
I'm going to Zim's base. It's about time he's suffered for his crimes. How about it, DIB?  
  
...Who are you?  
  
You'll find out soon enough. 


	13. Chapter 10's Title was a Lie

Author's Note: This whole new plot turn surprised even me. I just wrote whatever spilled out of me head. So, the story might be even more chaotic than it originally was.   
  
Did you know when I was planning out this story, Dib was not insane?  
  
Silly me. I'm sick. I can't speak.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gir was happy. All sorts of good things had happened today. A man with dirt all over his coat and pee stains on his pants told him to "Fuck Off", and this nice lady with red bumps all over her face made loud noises when he told her that her face was as pretty as a Bloaty's Pizza.  
  
Skipping joyfully into the lab. He saw the shiny liquid that Zim was taking lately. Twas shiny. And sparkly. Gir knew he must not touch it. But piggy said it was okay. Piggy always knew what was right.   
  
Gir reached out to touch the serum when he heard his master shout. "GIR! HELP ME!"  
  
The duty mode chip, as small as it was, activated. "Yes, M'lord?"  
  
"Get, I, the amazing ZIM, out of this infernal hell of my own base!" Zim was really starting to panic now. The Dib! He could not stop thinking of him. He wanted to embrace this stupid human. These intentions were un-irkenly... or something. They were flithy anyway. Stupid DIB. Stupid SCYTHE. stupid, Stupid, STUPID.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dib felt like he was a spectator in his own body. He couldn't control anything anymore. Like an invisible wall blocking him.  
  
You fool Dib, you fucking fool. You let down your mental barriers for one minute, and something gets through.   
  
It's your fault. You tricked me.  
  
I've tricked you once before Dib. Feminine's voice went from the whisper to the strong, proud, and strange almost British accent. (Who didn't see this coming a mile away?)  
  
TAK?  
  
You stupid human. Yes, it's been me possessing you for this time. But, it's YOUR fault that this happened. YOUR fault that I died. YOUR fault that Zim defeated me. You came up with the plan to destroy me after the proof came. YOU WRETCHED HUMAN!  
  
You're dead?  
  
Yes, you moron. I've been dead for quite some time. Remember the big battle where you tried helping the Resisty defeat Invader Tenn whom had been recently discovered by the Meekrob? I died in that fight. IF YOU HADN'T HELPED ZIM THE FIRST TIME I FOUGHT HIM, THAT NEVER WOULD HAVE HAPPENED.  
  
Why are you possessing me, why not Zim?  
  
Because... Nothing is more humiliating to an Irken soldier than falling in love. Besides the final act of course. The act of which there is no forgiveness.  
  
Lemme guess... Sex?  
  
No, you moron. You humans would never understand. The horror of this action is beyond redemption. And it's going to damn both of you. I WILL SEE TO IT.  
  
I won't let you Tak.  
  
Don't make me laugh, meatbag. Don't make me laugh. 


	14. Grasping the Truth

Author's Note: Sorry for the delay. I have the most awful writer's block. And I don't feel like rereading old quality fanfics to steal plot ideas from.  
  
Uh huh. Extra cheese...   
  
Weird Al rocks. u.u  
  
Oh, and I would like people to AIM me so I don't feel so lonely. Not you porn bots, but actual human company I can talk to. Then I can spoil the story for you! Or something.  
  
And I can beg at you for ideas.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
All sorts of stupid ideas ran through Zim's head for escape. Most of them involved seducing the Dib, but occaisionally he'd think of something or two involving meatloaf.  
  
And then Gir wandered over, and freed Zim casually with a click on the computer's keyboard.  
  
The cords restraining Zim loosened and let him go, leaving Zim gasping loudly. He was free! If only that were true. If he was truly free, these images would move out of his head... But that wouldn't make him free either. Zim was no slave! But... he felt like he was. Invisible chains over him. Binding him to Dib... and something else. What could be binding him? He was a proud soldier for the glorious Irken Empire! Nothing could stop him! Noth-.   
  
The Irken empire can't be it. It's not possible. Zim is a soldier for the Tallest! Nothing is greater than them...  
  
Unable to comprehend that the Irken Empire is a horrible shell, Zim gained a massive migraine, with a couple of lustings thrown in.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dib stood in Zim's living room, wondering how Zim would kill him.  
  
Excited Meatbag? I'm going to make him do the ultimate crime in our eyes. It's a very obscure old law, but it still stays with the Irken Empire, the people obey it without thinking. And when he pledges his love to you openly, that will be his death sentence.  
  
I thought you said it wasn't love.  
  
It isn't you fucking fool. You are so naive. There is much for you to learn. Once Zim is tortured and his pak torn off, I'll be able to rest. And then a better, more competant soldier will appear. Maybe it will take a long time. Maybe it won't. But one thing is for sure, you've barely can stand against the pitiful short ZIM, just think of what's going to happen when a much better warrior comes. Zim's the worst of the worst on our planet! This will be a great moment, when he sacrifices himself for you.   
  
...You're sick Tak.  
  
No more than you Dib. You summoned me. You asked for guidance the moment Zim kissed you. If you weren't even magical, this wouldn't have happened, and I'd be floating around  
  
with no hope for retribution.  
  
I'm magic?  
  
Only a slight bit. Just enough psychic to be possessed. If you were a null, I'd have to have a different plan, now would I?  
  
Dib felt his legs start to move without him. Tak bent his body over and lifted up the couch, revealing the secret entrance. (A/N: Not so secret now is it?)  
  
Dib felt himself falling down the tube toward Zim.  
  
What will happen when they meet?  
  
Would Zim return the feelings he felt?  
  
What would happen to them?  
  
Will Tak get her revenge?  
  
Tak landed Dib's body carefully, so it would not be injured.  
  
Dib realized something, if Tak was a ghost, he could get rid of her.  
  
Right... Right?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's Note: Thank you people for reading. No, this isn't the end of the story.  
  
I just want to apoligize for the short chapters, cruddy writing, hackneyed plot, and long intervals between updates.  
  
And I would like to thank my reviewers.  
  
I give my blessings to ye all. 


	15. Linking Chapter that is Boring

Author's Note: I love all me reviewers, and if I like this story when it finishes I'll sure to be putting up an extra chapter that might be an epilogue and credits to all my readers. This is the longest and best story I've ever written. If you also read Through My Eyes, I might mention you in credits as well.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Zim was confused. Thinking hurt his head, and now... he could sense the truth about the sick Irken world. He was a slave to its system. And he needed to breakaway... But he couldn't! The Irken Elite are the most loyal and smart of all the Empire.   
  
There were footsteps coming this way. Zim wheeled around to see Dib. But it was that strange Dib. There was a cold hate and lust in his eyes. Images of the firey dance together invaded Invader Zim's poor innocent mind. Shaking his head and backing up, Zim knew that it was time to face the truth.  
  
...What was causing Dib to do this? The Dib would never do this of his own free will. He'd strike him from behind and try dragging him off to those... society.... paranormal.. thingies of his.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tak was extremely pleased, it was all going according to plan. Soon, Zim would die a slow torturous death of PAK removal. The biggest crime of all was going to be commited. And once that happened... She could be free. She could fly into the stars, and finally die. It had taken much out of her to even be in Dib's body this long. But she could sense the Dib plotting something. Dib was cunning, but just as stupid as Zim. This could be disasterous, so she knew she must hurry.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tak! I can not believe you would swoop this low and steal my body to kill Zim! Sure, I wanted to kill Zim... and then he became my only friend. It was a contest, to see who could kill the other first. But, you have screwed up this game Tak! You messed with my feelings. Now, I realize, I do love Zim, I even want to fuck him. But I don't want him to die anymore. He's too special to me. Damn you Tak! I know how I'm going to get rid of you! I hope you float around forever in Limbo!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Love is not something you choose. It's not something you may necessararily want. It may even be painful. You could lose the only worthwhile things in your life. But it's the greatest thing to ever have known.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tak moved Dib toward Zim. "...Do you know how long I've been waiting for this?"  
  
Backing up, Zim barked, "COMPUTER! GET THE DIB OUT OF MY LAB!"  
  
Dib felt pain as his arms punched through the computer walls, making it useless.  
  
Tak said out loud in Dib's mouth, "The time has come, Zim."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's Note: Sorry this chapter is short! This story will end soon, but never fear... I might write another fanfic. A better one. 


	16. The End

A/N: Woo... This is a chapter I've been planning for a while. This will be the last chapter of the story. I am pleased with all the reviews I've received. I thank you all. Oh, and Akari Takai, I'm sorry for not being able to talk to you. It's been hectic, and I am sorry.  
  
Song Ordinary World is by Duran Durans  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
But I won't cry for yesterday, there's an ordinary world, somehow I have to find. And as I try to make my way, to the ordinary world, I will learn to survive  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tak had confidence. Dib could never get rid of her. She was superior. But one thing worried her; she had no idea what was going to happen. Unless Dib talked directly to her, she couldn't get any information from him. And although Dib was a bit stupid, he knew that it's generally a bad idea to reveal your plan to kill your enemy in front of them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Zim knew that his time was coming, even without the Dib speaking. This Dib was merciless. The dreadful images played in his head. Zim felt himself... getting ready. He didn't know for what. His pulse raced, the green blood in his veins were gathering in his face and other places, he couldn't think straight, he couldn't think about what to do, or how to do it, or even why were these feelings clouding his impeccable judgment. Dib's lanky frame, newly cut hair, and even his bespectacled face were enticing. What could do this? Why did he even think of that stupid plan that had made him... FEEL. Why couldn't he been free of these emotions? Innocence was so taken for granted. There were hallucinations of placing his long tongue on Dib's chest, licking up his salty skin down until he reached the prize... (A/N: *gagging and coughing and gagging and coughing*)  
  
All he could see the Dib, and he knew what this meant, and what the punishment was.  
  
"I love you Dib, and damn the filthy fucking Irken Empire!"  
  
But all he saw was Dib laughing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Finally. Zim revealed his true self. This was perfect. And she had this recorded now. She could now get the Tallests to kill him! Her joy spread out to Dib's body and caused him to involuntarily laugh. Her joy weakened her hold on Dib, who quickly grabbed the chance to regain himself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"NO! ZIM! DON'T LOVE ME! SHE'LL KILL YOU!" Dib knew that this was time. He had to get rid of Tak from his body now. Dib conjured up all his willpower and thrust it at Tak.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The filthy human was fighting back! The nerve of the moron! No will can defeat one of the Irkens! Their wills clashed with fury, neither gaining one side over the other, while Zim just watched Dib lose consciousness and fall down.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Zim saw Dib fall. And that's all it took. He dived down and caught Dib in his arms, a bit funny since Zim is much shorter than Dib. "You filthy Dib monster, if you only knew how much I wished I didn't."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dib heard Zim's voice... and he gained strength from it. Tak growled, and increased the strength of her attack. But she was weakening, being in this body was already tiring and she only had her burning cold spite to fuel her. This stupid little Earth child would not beat her. No how, no way. No fucking way.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Something in Zim's mind stirred. Before the Irken Empire killed him, he'd like one. Just one. A kiss. Between him and the Dib. One that would last forever. One that was shared between them with no hate. No masks. Only truth. He leaned over and placed his lips over Dib's.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dib felt the honesty and truth of Zim's love suddenly. They would be together now. Nothing would stop them. Nothing would separate them. Not the Tallests, not the humans, not even the fact they were the same gender and of different species. The only thing that mattered now was that Zim loved him, and he loved him back. And by God, Dib would not let him die because of the simple truth.  
  
The power he felt... it was stronger than any other. Nothing could stop it. And no one would ever hurt Zim or him again. Dib pushed all of the force of his will toward Tak, and forced her away out of his body.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dib regained consciousness, staring into the eyes of Zim. Tak was gone. But something still didn't feel right. He looked behind him and saw a ghostly visage of Tak, floating in midair. Zim looked up too, and his jaw dropped. "Tak, you're supposed to be dead!"  
  
"I know I'm supposed to be dead, stupid, I AM." Tak snapped which sounded silly with her now ethereal British voice. "I won't be stopped because of a tiny inconvenience. The Irken armada will know of your betrayal. They WILL. Mark my words. I may not come back, but there is no hope for you!" Tak's body dissipated, when she spoke her final words, "No traitor of the Irken Empire lives for long...."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Zim and Dib watched Tak disappear. Her meddling had brought them together forever, and despite their differences, nothing would be able to pick them apart. The kiss they shared was the only true one so far, but it would not be the last.  
  
The End.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Boy, that chapter sure was romancy. I had fun writing it. I made it long for you readers. I will post a thank you chapter and epilogue sometime this week. I hope you enjoyed this fic. Maybe I'll write a sequel... once an idea pops in my head. Thank you all! I can't believe I finished this one. *Starts crying* I finished a fic! 


	17. Mostly Thank Yous but a Stupid Epilogue

A/N: Here's the big ass A/N thingie. So ff.net doesn't boot my arse out, I'll include a little bit of plot. Just a little. Here's my thank yous and stuffs.  
  
Peplos Kore 2 -I've seen what you've reviewed and I believe you have good taste in fanfiction.  
  
Kippixin 3 - I enjoy talking with you about pokemon and zim slash fanfiction.  
  
Keeper of Memory 2 -You are an excellent poster at RWAM and I hope you continue to strive there.  
  
Raven Grave -I don't know anything about you, so all I have to say is, thanks for reviewing.  
  
Katani-Chan 2 -I love your fic "Hello"  
  
Tonnskull -Another person I do not recongize, my aplogies and thank you.  
  
HelgaGP 6 -Youse been a good friend for over 2 years, and I'm glad you've updated your fics. I was beginning to think they were dead.   
  
Invader 2-D 4 -Thank you for your reviews, although I do not think I've ever seen you write a fic. Please do.  
  
Maniacal Dragon 2 -Thank you for coming and reading my crud. You've been a great friend, and a great R-Teest.  
  
Nny's Girl 7 -You get a cookie for being most frequent reviewer. I want you to continue Dib's Diary  
  
ckret2 -I'm very honored that you've enjoyed my fic. You are a wonderful author. I love Soulless and Crossover: 1  
  
J. Marguerite 5 -I'm glad I've met you. You are one of my favorite authors for not being afraid to write about things other than happy sunshine.  
  
DibMagician -It's very rare nowadays to see someone from them good ole days (when Zim fanfiction came scarily fast) and so I thank you for reviewing.  
  
Poprice 3 -I'm not quite sure on whom you are, but I'm honored that you've liked my stories.  
  
BagelKitty -I'm glad you've started writing again, and will help in any way if you need any.  
  
Akari Takai -I'm very sorry that I had to leave the first few times you've attempted to contact me. I do not know if you've ever written a fic, but if you have, I'd like to know what it is so I can read it.  
  
Now, what the hell am I going to do now that Long Silky Hair is finished? I'm thinking of a Teen Titans fic. No, I'm not abandoning the Zim fandom, I would never do that. If you don't like Teen Titans, well, I'm sorry to say this but tough luck. This is my first true fanfic, don't read my other earlier crap (Excluding Through My Eyes)  
  
After I finish the Teen Titans fic, I might work on a revised, finished version of Miyuki's Tale, which had a pretty good story line, but I was too lazy and stupid to execute it. Now, the epilogue thingie!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next day, Dib and Zim went to High Skool, holding hands. Jocks started beating on them, until Zim pulled off a slick stunt and impaled one of their arms. Which was really gory, but looked pretty cool.  
  
Teachers made no comment, although some looked disgusted, but didn't feel like having to go to court.   
  
Amara approached Dib. "I need to talk to you Dib." She glared at Zim. "Alone."   
  
Zim backed off, while Dib and Amara went to a spot on school grounds where they could be alone. Dib opened his mouth to say something, but before anything could get out; recieved a punch straight to his face.  
  
Amara angrily stared at Dib while his nose bled. "You are a fucking swine. Next time you get the urge to screw around with feelings, remember this, if you hurt another person, male or female, because you thought with your dick, I'll smash your face into the ground."  
  
Speechless, Dib stared at Amara. She never seemed like one to get violent when angry. But he did deserve it. "I'm sorry" Dib said nasually.   
  
Amara gave one long look at Dib, this time with sadness coupled with anger and left.  
  
Dib trudged toward Zim, bleeding. Zim, being the stupid fool he was didn't really notice Dib's bleeding. "What did the female have to say?"  
  
Raising his head, Dib looked at Zim square in the eyes. "If I ever cheat on you, will you kill me?"  
  
  
  
"Will do Dib. Will do"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: That was strange. It's sorta funny, sorta ain't. I'd usually leave that sort of thing out and have the reader imagine the end, but I really wanted a thank you chapter. Now, review your last reviews. Or not. What ever you prefer. 


End file.
